


Part 2: Kyoshi Island

by whydodis



Series: Avatar: The Parts Unseen [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydodis/pseuds/whydodis
Summary: This series will explore what happened between episodes and in the moments the cameras weren't rolling. Let's just say the Gaang bonded in more ways than one.This story occurs in Season 1: Episode 4 after meeting the Kyoshi Warriors, but before Zuko arrives to wreak havoc.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang/Sokka (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Avatar: The Parts Unseen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922278
Kudos: 15





	Part 2: Kyoshi Island

The next day they journeyed to the island of Kyoshi. After initially being captured as enemies, they ended up being guests of honor. Though Sokka's first instinct was embarrassment as being bested by a bunch of girls, he quickly got a crush on the leader: Suki. All day after training he couldn't stop thinking about her. 

That night when he got to his room, he was inconsolably horny. He was thinking about his blowjob the night before and imagining it was Suki with her mouth on his cock. His hard on was clearly visible through his new Kyoshi Warrior robe. He started rubbing it through the robe, turned on thinking that this is the same type of garment that Suki wears. 

He quickly disrobed and began stroking his cock, grateful to have a room to himself for the first time since the south pole. But a few minutes in and he couldn't stop thinking about his experience with Aang the night before. "It's just two guys helping each other out," he thought to himself. 

He sat there for a minute, indecisive. Then all the sudden, jumped out of bed and slipped on his underwear and bolted next door to Aang's room. He didn't knock and went straight in, assuming he'd be asleep already.

He was surprised to find Aang himself jerking off with one hand, and with his other hand fingering himself. "Hey Sokka! You're up late," he said, not pausing as he continued to slowly thrust his fingers in his ass, and stroking his cock.

Sokka was dumbstruck and quickly closed the door behind him. "What are you doing?!" Sokka said. "What does it look I'm doing Sokka? I thought we went over this yesterday," Aang replied. "You finger yourself? That doesn't feel good does it?" Sokka asked. "It feels amazing! Though it's not as good as the real thing. You've clearly never came before with a dick in your ass," Aang replied.

"I certainly haven't," Sokka said bewildered, "I thought you said you guys just gave blowjobs to each other." "Oh that's just at the hot spring. We fucked a lot back at the dorm rooms," Aang replied. "Well, I can see you're hard again. I don't suppose you'd like to fuck me would you? I'm really hard too and want to get off. I know you're weird about sex though," said Aang.

Sokka thought about it but said "I don't know Aang... can you just suck it again? I think... doing that to you would be weird. I'm so horny thinking about Suki..." "Fine," Aang replied, and Sokka quickly slipped out of his underwear and went over to Aang and slipped it in his mouth. It felt so good once again, and he groaned, but realized Katara was next door and covered his mouth.

Aang continued to finger himself though he had stopped jerking off. Sokka was watching him do this and was mesmerized. He started imagining putting his cock in Aang, and after a few moments, he pulled his cock away from Aang's mouth and said "Ok I'll try it." Aang got a big smile and reached over to his bag and grabbed some seal blubber and started massaging and lubing his asshole.

Sokka went to the end of the bed and got on, shaking with nerves. He was so hard and ready to fuck. "I don't know how to do this," he said. "It's ok, just put the tip in and go really slowly at first so I can adjust," Aang replied. 

Sokka put the tip of his cock against Aang asshole, it took everything in him not to just start thrusting. He started slowly pushing, and felt Aang tighten and let out a tiny moan. He paused, but Aang said "Keep going." So he pushed a little more, and he saw Aang bite his lip. "Am I hurting you?" Sokka asked. "No, no it feels good, I've just never had anyone this big before," Aang replied, "Keep going."

Finally Sokka felt the last bit of resistance go away, and he pushed all the way in, both he and Aang let out loud moans, they simultaneously realized how loud it was and paused, looking alarmed. After a few moments listening, they didn't hear anything. Sokka asked "Can I?" and Aang nodded, and started stroking his own cock.

Sokka began slowly pumping in and out, it felt like nothing he'd ever imagined before. It took everything in him not to make a sound. And it certainly looked like Aang was having the same problem. He started slow small thrusts at first, and then pulled nearly all the way out and slammed all the way back in.

This was too much for Aang, who squeaked in pleasure and said "ah yeah fuck" in a high, girly voice, which turned Sokka on immensely. He had to start going faster. With each thrust he could hear the soft slap of his thighs against Aang's ass, and a small squeak and intake of breath from Aang. Sokka's whole body felt full of energy and pleasure. 

He said "Oh fuck yeah Suki." This clearly turned Aang on, he started jerking off faster and faster. Sokka picked up on this and kept going "Yeah Suki, take my cock, yeah you like that." Aang only replied with "Yeah, yeah, fuck me."

Aang was sent over the edge and began shooting his load all over his chest with a very loud moan, at the same time causing his ass to tighten, this made Sokka lose control and he started thrusting as fast as he could. He felt the orgasm take over his body as he pumped his load into Aang.

After a few moments of silence, other than heavy breathing, Sokka said "I didn't think anything could feel better than that blowjob, but you proved me wrong." Aang, for the first time, looked a little shy about it, though. He got up to clean himself off and said "Thanks Sokka! I'll see you tomorrow."

Sokka went off to his room feeling very relaxed, but he couldn't stop thinking about how Aang seemed turned on by being called Suki... But sleep quickly took him anyway.


End file.
